freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleship Yukon
Deployed in orbit around California, the Battleship Yukon is part of the Liberty Navy’s effort to keep a close eye on Lane Hackers and to crack down on pirate activity. It is also used as a base for patrolling the Trade Lanes to and from Magellan and Cortez that are plagued by pirate attacks. Infocard *CLASS: Overlord *CREW: CLASSIFIED *ARMAMENT: CLASSIFIED Ships For Sale *Defender - $12,260 Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $420 *Oxygen - $5 *Toxic Waste - $2 *Water - $24 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I *Justice Mk II *Justice Mk III *Lavablade Mk I *Lavablade Mk II *Lavablade Mk III *Magma Hammer Mk I *Vengeance Mk I Turrets For Sale *Justice Turret Mk I *Justice Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile *Javelin Missile *Slingshot Missile *Stalker Missile *Sweeper Missile *Windstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine News YUKON WILL RETURN TO NEW YORK: BATTLESHIP YUKON -- The Battleship Yukon is in need of repairs and maintenance. The ship will soon be on its way to the Norfolk Shipyards for refitting and rearming. The LPI states that this maintenance will not leave the system vulnerable to attack from outlaws because the security contingent in California will be tripled during the estimated six-month hiatus. "It's time the old girl had a paint job," quipped Yukon's chief engineer, George Stuart. Although the Yukon will need quite a bit more than a new coat of paint, military officials say that this is no more than routine maintenance. Rumors ALG Waste Disposal "We’re here to pick up this ship’s Toxic Waste for shipment to our Dortmund reprocessing facility in New Berlin. You’d think Liberty would take advantage of all this potentially valuable material, but they were throwing it out in the debris fields of Texas before we started our program." "Running MOX in from Dortmund is pretty risky for us in Liberty. The criminals would love to get their hands on it, especially the Xenos. At least there aren’t any of those annoying people in California." "California doesn’t offer us much in the way of useful Scrap Metal or Toxic Waste, outside of this ship. Nothing like the other Liberty systems. Liberty has been very profitable for ALG, which is helpful for our company, as BMM has locked us out of Bretonia." Bounty Hunters Guild "I’m pretty new to the Bounty Hunters Guild. They call me a “reformed” Rogue. Spent ten years in Sugarland rolling Sheet Metal. Now I’m out here hunting my old comrades down. At least it’s legit work. I can live on a real planet instead of inside a stinky rock somewhere out in an asteroid field." "I just got back from Cortez. Did an assault patrol into the Corcovado Field. It’s crawling with Rogues. We got a bunch, but there were plenty more. They should send the military in there to clean it out. Its like a rat’s nest." "This is a good spot for hunting Hackers and Outcasts, probably the best in Liberty space. They all collect in the Tahoe Cloud to the west of the Lane. Happy hunting!" "The navy guys don’t give us access to a lot of this ship. Guess they’re suspicious of a lot of the Guild members; a lot of them have done time in Texas. I don’t blame ’em, some of the Hunters can be pretty rough looking." "Bounty Hunters have a difficult job and we certainly aren’t a very popular group, but the best of us are the finest pilots in all of Sirius. Many will look down upon us, because most of our ranks were once criminals, but that is their mistake. It is just as honorable to fall and rise again, than never to fall at all." "I’m a second-generation Bounty Hunter. My dad was famous; he made it all the way out to the Edge Worlds before gettin’ toasted by those Outcast bastards. Me, I’m going to hunt them down till the day I die. I’m gonna stuff that Cardamine down their throats until they gag." Liberty Navy "I just got out of West Point last week. This is my first assignment. I'm patrolling the Lane between here and the Cortez Gate. So far it hasn't been as interesting as I thought it would be." "We could clean up all the Independent Worlds like Cortez and Magellan in a flash if the other Houses would just let us base our battleships there. Guess they’re afraid we’d annex them eventually. Not much there to exploit as far as I can tell." "Our toughest patrol in the system is the Tahoe Cloud circuit. We usually see somebody in there. Tough to track them down, though — short visibility and lots of asteroids." "The Outcast smuggling route goes right along the Trade Lane in the Tahoe Cloud for some reason. We've caught a few that way. Guess they can't resist the temptation to snag some cargo." "We handle the west side of the Trade Lane to the Magellan Gate, LPI, the east. In my opinion, we should handle everything in there. They wouldn't know what to do with a Lane Hacker or an Outcast if they caught one." "I just got reassigned from the Mississippi based in Texas. We were in Hudson chasing down Xenos and Rogues. The Rheinland Military doesn't help at all in that area. Guess they're broke." "I’m doing patrols into Cortez. We usually just hang around at the Gate, but sometimes we venture down to Curacao. After that the convoys are on their own. I call it the “Cortez gap.”" "We could clean up this second if the Guild would just tell us where the Jump Holes are. We know one is in the Tahoe Cloud, but have been unable to locate it. New York doesn't let us vary our patrol routes as much as we would like." "I don’t know what they’re doing on that research base Willard. I hear it’s something with those Alien Organisms they ship in from Sigma-17." Universal Shipping "I’m bringing in a load of Pharmaceuticals and Food from Los Angeles. A typical Liberty battleship has a lot of people to take care of." "Just making a quick stop by the bar while they unload my ship. I do the Oxygen, Water, and H-Fuel run from Los Angeles to Willard Research Station once a week. I drop most of it here. They don’t have much storage, so they need pretty frequent visits." "I’m based in Detroit. Just making my monthly rounds to all the police and military bases to deliver Side Arms to the new recruits. At least there aren’t any of those pesky Xenos in California." Category:Bases Category:Battleship